


Misfortunet   ~~~~            love

by Noahstarr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Play, Cuting, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of blood hitting the ground is like  same sound as the clock tick tocking,<br/>Counting down tell the very last second .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

When being born in the huyga clan there is alot of things expected of you. Very high standers that you have to meet. You can't be week. You have to be brilliant . Top of your class. Never ever show emotions. That's one of the biggest crimes you can ever commit in this clan. Never cry. Never show fear. Always be obedient. But sadly I was born just a meer glum in the eyes of my clan. I stutter. I get embarrassed easily. I have a soft voice....that's nearly above a whisper. I can't command a full room with the natraul cold gray stare. I look down and always avoid eye contact. I'm always obedient though. Hashi says train harder,I train harder. Neji says my hits are week. Train extra hours with kiba. When I get bruises,cuts,scraps from neji I never cryed infront of him. I can proudly say that I might be week. I might just be a burden but I can endure just about everything they can and well throw at me. Today though life is really testing my willpower. During dinner I sit across the table from neji. Trying my oh so best to not make eye contact. "hinata well you pass the bowl of rice next to you ?" jumping slightly I reach over and pray he don't spot the cold sweat that just ran underneth my arm. Trying my best I to steadie my hand. reaching back over to hand him the bowl. are hands slightly brush eachotheres then it starts to happen. The itch in my mind that I can't scratch. Is only the frist sign that I well be roughly fucked if I don't get out of here soon. Its been too long that I've been ignoring my needs. The vocie starts humming and all of sudden I can't keep my hands still from shaking. I NEED to get out of here fast. With out thinking clearly a stand up sharply. " excuse me ne-nejikun iv had a ver-ery long night" turning around before he can see the growing shake of my hands I start walking in what I hope was a calm normal pass. Thank goodness hashi had to go away on a trip to the waves leaving me and neji alone for how ever long he takes. I steadily ignore all the maids and finely make out to my own private apartments. Quietly closing my door. I let the voice sing to me in my head. I let my hands shake and the temptation roll in waves in my vains. I just want to hold out alil but longer. Its always better that way. To draw it out long tell I'm shaking,crying and my head is filled with echos. Tortured screams and the hollow feeling diggs it way in my chest. I sprawl out on my oak wood floor and let the feelings turnover in me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update.

One moment my brain is active and aware. The next moment my brain can only register everything at a slow pace. Theres a voice in my head and a itch in my body. But I just lay there on my floor and let the itch spread more and the screaming turn me deaf.because if I start to soon then I would be too aware of my sick wantings. Then shame well start to eat at me and make me lose what little restraint I have. One rhythmic plus beat through my body. I open my eyes and I feel like I'm out side my body looking down at my self. I watch my self sit up. I watch my self reach under my bed and pull out a sharpened blade I keep hidden. I watch my self shake with anticipation lifting my shirt up and looking down at my stomic. the frist cut always brings me back down. The second allways feels numb . But by the third I can see blood starting to flow out. Tonight I play the numbers game. For how many days I have went with out is how many lines of red I can create. It's been two weeks not counting the days I had to take for healing the otheres. Fourteen. I'm granted fourteen. By the tenth line I stoped caring about staining my oak floor. I stab the damn maid in her face if she says anything. Then the 12th line comes and I realize I only have two more. Blood on my hands......it feels like its soaking back into my body. I stop and start to play with cretin gash that just keeps dripping blood out. Circling it a few times with my finger tip before I dip into it pushing the tip of my finger in a moan reached my ears. MORE! MORE! Silent pleas echo in my room. My blade came to life and dicided on it's own. 14 lines just wouldn't do for me tonight.


	3. And then the morning comes

Looking out my window I can see the sun rising. I always wake up early like I've been reborn into something innocent. It's like the night never existed as soon as my eyes close and open again. untell the itch comes again and my mind starts to leak. I can be normal and pretend. my left hand unconsciously drifts to the opening of my silk robe and slides in. cold fingers hover over my stomic. Ghosting over bloodied up scabs. pulling back and and tightining up my robe I turn on my heel torward my bathroom. Todays going to be a very long day, I can already feel it in my bones.

(kiba pov.)  
"woof.Woof!" closing my eyes and leaning back on my heels. "yes. I know she's late,you don't need to keep repeating your self. Ya know your not the only one that had to wake up at the crack of dawn ether" damnit hinata. Please hurry" slumping up against the nearest tree I start to dose off. The feeling of a wet toung slides up my face waking me up with a soft laugh. "bowt time you showed up" I say as I rotate my shoulders leting out a satisfying moan as my joints crack. " I know....I got caught up with chorus" nodding my head slowly I knew I wasn't the only that sensed her lie........not even a week ago she used the same excuse. "b-but I'm here now so we can start" looking up at the sky I can now tell exactly how much time has been wasted now. "yea, we got a good hour before we have to go up an see lady Tsunade I say as I start doing warm up stretches. Minute or so later I relize she wasn't following my lead. Catching my qestioning gaze she quickly stammers out "I warmed up before I came to save time" nodding my head, I get into my fighting stance. (hinata pov.) I should be greatfull that kiba gets into his sparing zone so fast because then he doesn't pick up on cretin things. Like the faint smell of scabs or the slight limp in my left leg. Some times I feel guilty when u purposely let him hit me so he can draw blood to cover up any of my guilty scents. I forgot today I was getting assigned a new mission....maybe that's why I tryed to limit my self last night. Not knowing who could be assigned to my team for this mission could be dangerous. If I have any females I would be excepted to bath with them at the same time in the.hot spring. If I get hurt my comrades well try and help bandage me potentially leading them to see my othere scars. "alright its time to go before were late hinata" kiba pants out. to out of breath to verbally answer I just wait for his lead to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
